The Few Seconds
by Edengwen
Summary: In the episode of 'Clean Hands' what would have happened if Ed hadn't gotten there in time to stop Walter from dropping the grenade? Would the team lose a team mate or will luck play an important role...


"What, what's left Greg?" Walter shouted right in his ear, which didn't help Sam's headache. God, he couldn't get rid of this headache from that bloody concussion grenade. He felt a little dizzy but he had to hold it together as he hated showing any weakness. He had to stay standing even with his legs felt that they couldn't hold his body weight.

"What always been there, family? Your family, it still needs you no matter what" Greg said standing behind Wordy and Donna. But with that Sam felt his grip on my arm loosen and Walter mutter "family", he thought that maybe Greg had gotten through to him however then he let a pull that nearly made him fall but Walter's body stopped him from falling and the frag grenade was slammed into his chest.

With that Sam could feel his headache increase and as he looked back at the grenade and the burnt part of his vest was still see able from the first grenade but now he was worried that would it hold if he had to do something.

Walter was screaming at Greg saying he had no family left then he saw the fear in his team's eyes and then he saw Walter shout and the sound of the Walter releasing the grenade. Everything went quiet but the sound of the grenade hitting the floor and then bouncing on the floor.

Sam's military minds kicked into action, and he pushed Walter away from him and the grenade. Sam then jumped straight onto the grenade and closed his eyes. He heard every heartbeat. Every sound was coming to him mind in slow mode. He saw everything and everyone he loved in his mind but that was taken away from the power of the grenade as it exploded on his chest and then his body went limp. It felt like he was in the air with no part of his body on the ground until he hit the ground and rolled.

He groaned, _that wasn't a good idea._ He thought but then he heard voices. He was in pain so he guessed he wasn't dead. "Sam." He heard his name been shouted again and again. He moaned again and then opening his eyes he saw the fuzzy images of his team.

Stupidly he sat up quickly but then felt dizzy. He was about to fall back to the ground when he felt someone grab him. "Whoa easy Sammo." It was Lou, "You ok Sam?" Sam heard someone shout, he wanted to nod so he opened his mouth.

"If you say your fine, you are cleaning the trucks for a week." Ed growled so he shut his mouth. Sam couldn't hear right but he heard something about how things work here so he got enough strength into him and said. "This isn't the Sudan Walter." Everyone, well he thought that everyone had turned to look at him.

"What did you say about the Sudan?" It was the boss' voice. Even if he couldn't see him right but his vision was coming back slowly but it wasn't truly there. "He was stationed there last year." He said as he felt Lou release the cuffs from his wrist. He pulled them in front of him and rubbed were they had begun to cut into his wrist.

Then he heard the boss tell Donna and Wordy to get back to the prisoner. The next thing he knew the boss was off going to find the prisoner, Lou still had hold on Sam making sure he didn't fall.

"Winnie we need medics here now." It was Ed, Sam could now see him full, and he guessed his vision was back to starch. "How are you feeling Sammo?" Ed asked as he got down to his level. Sam turned to look at Walter who had a few scratches from the grenade but not harmed. He was however in cuffs.

"I'm good." Sam said smiled at the face his team leader pulled. "Hey I didn't say fine." Sam said holding up his hands and giving Ed a small grin seeing the annoying look on his friend's face before he saw the medics get close to them.

"What we got?" He heard one of them say. "Don't know, he jumped on a grenade or two." Ed said before leaving. Guessing that the boss needed him Sam let it go. Lou handed Walter over to two uniform officers before standing, watching the medics check his team mate over.

The light that the medic shone into his eyes made Sam's headache worse. "Headache?" the medic asked and Sam nodded. "Ok, he needs a hospital." The medic said looking up at Lou. "I'm Fine." Sam said trying to get up but was forced down by the medic. "Do I need to tell Ed that you used the word fine?" Lou said smiling.

Sam growled, "Only if you want me to tell Spike that it was you that gave that guy who was flirting with him his number?" Sam looked but to see Lou stuck for words.

"Fine you win, but you're going to hospital." Lou finished but before he could speak again he heard the boss' voice. "You are going to hospital Sam no question in it." Sam signed and with help from Lou and Spike he walked to the ambulance as he point blank said no the stretcher.

And made it back for debriefing with painkillers for his head and a few bruised ribs. "Lucky bastard." Ed had muttered when he had told them that.


End file.
